Errata List
This is a combined list of all cards that have had their text officially changed. When playing a card on this list, it is played as if it's text box contains the text here, rather than that on the card itself. Also, at the top are clarifications of card names and wordings. Clarifications Beginner’s Luck SF01 136/143 and Green SF01 136/143: though they have different names, they are the same card. Quick Elbow SF01 126/143 and Jab SF01 126/143: though they have different names, they are the same card. There is a series of cards that have abilities that reduce damage. These abilities are worded “After you take damage …” These cards now say “When you are taking damage …” instead. These cards are: • Superhero Blood Transfusion PA 19/45 • Size Matters SC01 3/143 • Poseidon Crest SC01 13/143 • Reverse Spiral SC01 14/143 • Back Flip SC01 109/143 • Inhuman Fortitude SC01 121/143 • Reversal SF01 116/143 • Scrapper SF01 140/143 • Feels No Pain SF01 135/143 • Terry1 SNK01 118/144 This does not change the way these cards are played it is just a clean up of the wording so that they work correctly in tandem with these rules. Dark Hado SF03 15/90 and Dark Hado SF04 070/144 – Obviously these cards have the same names. They are to be played as two distinct cards. You may have 4 copies of each in your deck – for 8 Dark Hados total; however should a card ask you to reference a card’s name (i.e. E.S.P.) you must clarify of which Dark Hado you are referencing. This may be done by referencing the set in which it was released (SF03 vs. SF04, or The Next Level, vs. The Dark Path), the ability printed on the card (control check vs. Damage Bonus), the control values (4 vs. 5), the difficulty (2 vs. 3), the symbols (Earth/ Fire vs. Chaos/Evil) or even the art (one which features Akuma vs. one which features Ryu). Heck you can even reference the copyright year (2006 vs. 2007). Any one of those would be an acceptable way of differentiating between the two Dark Hados. Taking the Bait SC03 090/144 – This card has an uncommon version printed in the starters that is unique and a version printed with the booster packs that is non-unique. This card should be played as written. Obviously the version printed for the packs that is non-unique is the preferable version. If you have two non-unique versions and bring a unique version into play, you must choose either the unique or the other versions to be destroyed. Leave at Dawn SC03 107/144 – As with Taking the Bait, this card has an uncommon version printed in the starters that has only one ability and a version printed with the packs that has an additional ability. This card should be played as written. Obviously the version printed for the packs with the additional ability is the preferable version. Errata Abyss2 SC03 002/144 now reads: F Commit, discard your hand: Your opponent loses 5 vitality. Only playable on your first turn. Only playable as your first form of the turn. R: After a control check is made, lose X vitality. That control check gets +X or -X. Only playable once per turn and only on your turn. Addes Syndicate SNK03 135/144 now reads: After you play the following ability, if you have played that ability at least one other time this turn, destroy this card. R: After your opponent plays a response ability, cancel its effects. Adon1 SF04 1/144 now reads: R Commit: Before drawing cards at the beginning of your turn, do not draw any. While committed, your attacks get +2 damage and any attack that deals damage is immediately placed into your discard pile. Guile3 SF1P 4/12 now reads: E: Each player takes 1 random card from their hand and adds it to their card pool face down. E Commit: Your attack gets +1 damage. Hem Stitch SC01 045/143 has the kick keyword not the weapon keyword. Ken2 SF01 38/143 now reads: F Commit: Once per turn reveal your hand to your opponent and then draw X cards. X equals the number of attack cards revealed. R Discard 1 momentum: When you are taking damage reduce that damage by 1 (to a minimum of 1). Lost Memories SC01 71/143 now reads: R Destroy this foundation: After your opponent plays an ability printed on a foundation, negate the ability and destroy the foundation. Manji Ninjitsu SCO3 130/144 now reads: After this card is cleared from your card pool, remove all cards in your discard pile from the game. F: You may play cards from your discard pile as though they were in your hand for the rest of this turn. Until the end of the turn any card that would go to your discard pile is removed from the game instead. Matt Kohls 2006 1/2 now reads: E Commit 1 foundation: Change the attack zone of any attack to mid. F Discard X non block cards: Once per turn, add X block cards from your discard pile to your hand. Until the end of your next turn, any cards removed from your card pool are removed from the game instead. "Quick! Swallow one of these!" Nature’s Defender SNK01 117/144 now reads: F Commit 2 foundations, discard X momentum: Take X cards from your discard and add them to your momentum. Nightmare3 SC3P 8/16 now reads: R Commit: After you fail the control check to play an attack, that control check is successful. That attack gets -X damage. X equals the amount the control check failed by. E Discard 1 momentum: Enhance abilities may not be played for the rest of this Enhance Step. Response abilities may not be played until after this attack resolves.” Nothing to Lose SC04 16/90 now reads: R Commit, commit 1 foundation: Before you play a Good card, that card gets -X difficulty. X equals your hand size or your opponent's hand size (your choice) minus the number of cards in your hand. R: After 1 or more of your foundations are committed or destroyed due to your opponent's card effect, if you have no foundations ready, ready all of your foundations. Playable while committed. One-Armed Maneuvers SF04 21/144 now reads: F Make a control check: Add X cards from the top of any player's deck to their momentum or discard X cards from any player's momentum. X equals the control check divided by 2, rounded up, maximum 3. Red Gi SF05 59/90 now reads: Unique E Commit: Look at your opponent's hand and choose 1 card. Your opponent may not play or block with that card until the end of the turn. E Commit: Your attack gets +3 speed. Your opponent may draw 2 cards. Rolling Storm SC03 120/144 now reads: Multiple: 5 - Weapon Talim E: Reduce this attack's speed (and the speed of its multiple copies) by X. Increase its damage (and the damage of its copies) by X. X may not be greater than the printed speed of the attack. Ryu’s Ashura Senku SF04 57/144 now reads: Ryu Only F: For the rest of the turn, your opponent loses 1 vitality for every card you draw and you lose 1 vitality for every card your opponent draws. Taki1 SC01 073/143 now reads: R Commit 1 foundation: After your opponent blocks, they discard 1 card. F Commit: Discard any number of cards. Choose 1 card in your hand with a difficulty less than or equal to the total difficulty of the discarded cards and play that card as normal (no control check needed). Talim1 SC03 109/144 now reads: R: When paying the cost of a multiple, use the top cards of your deck instead of your momentum (you may not use more than your current momentum). During the End Phase, instead of being discarded, any multiple copies created this way are removed from the game. E Commit: If this attack deals damage, discard all face down cards from your card pool.